Voice and Melody
by Luna Revar
Summary: May Maple was your average 15 year-old girl attending high school. She love writing songs and wants to be a song writer in the future. One day, while writing, she met someone. And who knows, that someone is going to play an important role towards her goal.


**heyya! I've started playing pokemon again recently, and I got really, really addicted to it. I also started on my Pokemon X! All these games made me start to re-watch the pokemon series and I'm kind of surprised how far it went. I re-watched advance generation and got hooked onto contestshipping. Oh my, childhood memories coming back. I remembered myself wanting May and Drew to be together in the past. Hehe. Thus, I've decided to write a story! Omg hope I don't screw up.**

**This is my first pokemon fic, and I hope everything goes smoothly. If any of you are Bleach fans (especially HitsuRuki shippers), please check out my fics, Cold Bonds and SIS:ICE. **

* * *

**Voice and Melody**

_By Luna_

* * *

**Chapter One**

May Maple, a fifteen years-old (soon to be sixteen) young female with silky brown hair and a pair of sparkly blue eyes, was your average teenage girl with nothing much special. The only thing that might be considered 'out-of-normal' was her sapphire colored orbs that attracted some of the other sex and made many female her generation envious. Her eyes and caring personality was the culprit for her beauty. However, the brunette doesn't like to stand out too much, thus always keeps a low profile. Don't find trouble if you don't want trouble, that was what she thought. Hence, she was just another average student in this school.

She had a few friends though, all cheerful and awesome. They were great friends, always alongside with her when she needed them. She was really glad that they've met, as the brunette was really paranoid about not having any friends in high school. She is really awkward in conversations with people that she don't know, thus finding real friends was really tough. Luckily, these few are really talkative and kind. After a day with a conversation, they managed to pull May into their small group and May was really grateful for that.

The brunette strolled though the hallway, with the thought of getting a packet of drink from the vending machine. The hallway was filled with students, some rushing to the cafeteria, and some visiting friends from other classes. It was recess after all. She fumbled with her coin pouch, trying to get the correct amount out of it. She squinted her eyes, trying to locate the right value of coins in her pouch.

"Maaay!" A voice called behind her. The brunette stopped her fumbling and turned her head with a bright smile. A blue haired girl and a orange haired girl stood beside her, grinning. "What ya doin?" The bluenette asked.

"Dawn, Misty, I was just getting some drinks, you guys didn't have to follow me." May said.

"Naaaah. We know how clumsy you are, especially while carrying things." Dawn said, grinning. "I don't wanna let you decide the fate of my orange juice." She joked.

May pouted. "Come on, a little trust here?" The brunette then inserted some coins in the machine, pressing the 'Orange Juice' button.

"She was just joking." Misty laughed, bending down and took the packet of juice. "Here's your juice, perfectly fine." She tossed it to Dawn, who was surprised by the action. May bought two more drinks, lemonade for herself and lemon tea for Misty.

"My treat." May grinned as she passed the canned lemon tea to the orange-haired girl. Both of them said their thanks and walked back to the classroom for their lunch.

"Oh my Arceus, did you guys listen to the new song that AeoN released yesterday?" Dawn exclaimed with excitement. May sighed, another session of Dawn's obsessions. "It was amazing!"

Misty nodded. "I'm not a fan of them, but I have to admit, it was pretty good."

"Oh really...? Even you Misty?" May groaned. She have seen them several times on the television, but found nothing amazing about them. Aren't they just a group of boys who were about the same age as us? But they were pretty good looking... And she will never admit it to her friends.

"May, I swear, this song will definitely change your mind!" Dawn exclaimed. "I will let you listen to it later!" May sighed. AeoN is really popular among the girls in their generation. Everyone talks about them, even several guys who thought they were cool.

"Fine, fine. Maybe-" She started, but was interrupted when she walked into someone. The lemonade dropped on the floor as the brunette fell backwards. She shut her eyes, preparing for the impact to the ground, but it didn't happen. An arm slipped around her small waist and a hand was at her back, pulling her back up. She was pulled to someone's chest tightly, they were so close that she could her the slow beating of the person's heart. May gasped, shocked by everything. She then sighed with relief as she was not hurt at all. The arms slowly released her and she looked up to her savior. A male, wearing a hooded black jacket with the hood covering his head, creating a shadow that covered most of his face. He wore a plain mask that people with flu usually wears.

He seems pretty suspicious.

But May didn't mind those things. She stared back at those bright emerald orbs that was not shadowed by the hood. It was hard to describe... It's just so... Mesmerizing... Snapping out of her thoughts, the male didn't say a word and left nonchalantly. May blinked. Who was he?

"Are you alright, May?!" Misty exclaimed.

May nodded. "Who is he?" She asked softly.

"Oh, that guy? No one knows. He's in the second year, a year older than us. He always wear those jackets and mask, covering his face. He often skips lessons or sleeps in class. But his grade was the best. He's like some kind of mysterious, genius guy. Oh well, no one really gives a damn about him though. Not even a single soul heard his voice before." Dawn shrugged.

Those emerald eyes appeared in her mind again. She didn't manage to apologize or thank him...

"Let's have lunch, otherwise the break will be over!" Misty exclaimed and pulled both girls to the classroom.

* * *

"May, wanna visit the new ice cream shop that opened last week? Heard that it's good!" Dawn asked happily. The brunette just shook her head while packing her bag.

"Nuh-uh, I'm gonna stay in school..." May smiled guiltily. Dawn pouted.

"Rooftop again?" Misty laughed and pulled Dawn away. "We shall go without her then, see ya, May!" She waved.

May grinned and waved back. She then put the last book in her bag and zipped it up. Carrying the bag over her shoulder, she exited the class. Their classroom was located beside the stairs, so it was quite easy to travel from one place to another. She slowly ascend the building, walking up step by step. Reaching the top, she opened the door and stepped outside.

The gentle breeze blew, creating a sense of comfort. She liked being here, this place was the most peaceful and quiet place. She could see the sky and the scenery from here clearly. The brunette sat beside the railings and took out a book. She might not look like it, but she actually write songs. It was a hobby she picked up a few years ago, and she enjoyed it. However, she was afraid to share this hobby to others, thus her works were unknown to many.

She wrote down her ideas happily, humming to her song at the same time. She then recalled the song Dawn forced her to listen and thought it was actually quite good. May then smiled. She wants to be a excellent song writer in the future. She want to produce songs for those bands and singers. Thinking about it made her excited.

Groan.

May jumped, snapping out of her thoughts. She turned her head to the source of the voice and noticed a figure lying in the shadows. Since when did that person came? She was so into writing so she didn't even notice. The brunette stood up and walked towards the figure with caution. Kneeling down, she noticed the familiar black jacket.

It was that senior she bumped into before.

He was sleeping soundly. His hood slipped off somewhere during his sleep, revealing a head of grass-green hair. His hair looked so soft and silky and it tempted May to comb her hand through it. His mask was still on though. But the brunette was really curious about this male. She leaned over him carefully, and slowly pulled the mask down, not wanting to wake him up.

She gasped.

He was beautiful. His nose sharp and his lips was parted. Everything about this sleeping man was serene. May couldn't help but be intoxicated by him. She slowly raised her hand, wanting to touch his face.

The closed eyes snapped open and he grabbed her hands. The male then flipped her, pinning her to the ground. Her eyes widened, surprised by his sudden awaken. Green irises stared at her, his hands holding on to her wrist tightly. Realization then struck. This guy looked really familiar. She was pretty sure that she seen him somewhere before, but she can't remember.

"What are you doing." The voice that was not heard by many said. He frowned deeply, emerald eyes glaring at the female beneath him.

May opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything. Her voice was stuck in her throat, not wanting to come out. "I-..." Lucky for her, his phone rang at the moment. The male groaned softly and released her, picking up the call.

"What?" He asked fiercely, then his eyes widened. "Shit, I will leave now." He pulled up his hood and mask and walked towards the exit hastily. Stopping suddenly, he turned his head to take a final look at the confused brunette, then he left the area.

May blinked, eyes filled with confusion.

Why is he so familiar?

* * *

**Maaaaaaaaaaaaan. Pretty sure I screwed up things. D;**


End file.
